AVATAR: The Water Violin
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: What happens when Sokka becomes the only sane person in the group? Being hard of hearing has its perks, in the next installment of Heatmizzer’s Avatar SeriesBook 4.1: The Water Violin. [This goes out to my trekkies.]AUTHOR ALERTKAATANG AND TOKKA


**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**BOOK 4.1: THE WATER VIOLIN**

**By. HEATMIZZER**

**What happens when Sokka becomes the only sane person in the group? Being hard of hearing has its perks, in the next installment of Heatmizzer's Avatar Series-Book 4.1: The Water Violin. **

**[_This goes out to my trekkies_.**

* * *

_Captain's scroll...Appa date 115, it has been weeks in our journey of disguises and strange encounters. Beginning with Katara's short stinct as lover of Zuko, and as disturbing as it was, I being her Big Brother and Captain of this ensemble found it even more nauseating that her feelings have fixated on one of my strongest warriors, Aang. They say their running off to train but I feel that it is merely a distraction to make I stay away. _

"And what do you call what we do?" Toph replied.

"Hey, this is my journal, you can't comment on it, your not even suppose to be reading…Hey, how are you?"

"It's simple, I can feel your feather strokes." Toph replied.

"Well then what am I writing now?" Sokka said writing quickly, Toph smiled.

"Well, the answers yes." Toph then kissed Sokka.

"As much as I liked that, that's not what I wrote." Sokka replied.

"I know, that was for me, now I'll leave you to write in your diary."

"It's a scroll with Warrior secrets."

"Yep…a diary." She said leaving.

_Everything wasn't as I had previously described. It was more normal until three weeks ago. You see between traveling upon Appa who was well disguised as a nimbus cloud, I had some issues with my hearing after a previous fire nation blast that had rendered me slightly deaf. So Aang discovered what seemed to be an empty island and we decided to rest._

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful." Katara announced. 

"And perfect for Appa to rest a bit, no one can find him out here." Aang said as he helped Katara down off Appa.

_Lately, he was determined to show Katara gentlemen like qualities, I could not even begin to understand why, she wasn't a lady._

"Land!" Toph yelled as she jumped off Appa. Although my fellow warriors were overwhelmed by the view of paradise…I was so ever diligent, a snake on the slither, a lion on the prow...ever so watchful.

"I don't care what any of you say, we should still be on the lookout. The Fire nation has boats, they can travel."

"Look Sokka, we still have our fire nation disguises and with the help of the leaf camouflage, Appa can rest and not ever be seen."

"That may be the case but we are still in fire nation territory and you never know."

"Well all I know is my stomach says differently. "Katara replied with a stomach rumble.

"Aang, you can look for food while we get things set up with the camp."

"Actually, I'll go help Aang." Katara quickly responded. As they went off Sokka looked angered.

"I'm totally not liking that." Sokka replied.

"Well I am, if I have to hear another your right Katara, oh thank you Aang, I love you Katara, smooch…smooch…smooch."

"First, I agree and secondly, what's a smooch?"

"I like to believe it's another verb for kiss."

"Oh…what's a verb?"

* * *

**_Fire Nation…_**

"I really don't understand Zu-Zu, why you're determined to pout over her. Mai is a perfect candidate for you plus she actually loves you. Katara ran away, she took the Destiny scrolls and left." Azula continued.

"After you convinced her, I know you had something to do with it."

"First of all, it wasn't me…Uncle, carried out those brillant plans. But I'm a fair person, at least when it comes to my family. So I allow you a favor, you may go out unaccompanied and track her down but if in two days your not back, the Kingdom's mine." She continued as silence took over, Zuko thought it over.

"Two days, it is."

* * *

**_Back at the Camp…_**

Aang continued to follow Katara's infectious laugh as they traveled the land. Soon, Katara's laughter changed to silence as the two came across a small cliff that led to a waterfall. In the middle of the waterfall there was a tree standing tall with a blue violin hanging from it. The way it hung, it seemed as though the strings were made of flowing water.

"What is that?" Aang continued.

"It looks like an instrument but with water coming out of it." Katara continued.

"It is a violin with strings of morning dew." A small voice said from behind them. Immediately as the two turned, they found a small child with one missing tooth and in tattered clothes standing there, smiling.

"Why, Hello."

"Hi, My names Khoa and that's my violin, I'm the one who takes care of these lands."

"Well Khoa, I'm-"

"Katara and your Aang, I saw you earlier kissing." Khoa said shyly as Katara and Aang blushed.

"I hope we weren't" Katara started.

"No, it's o-k, I mean it's a rarity that people land on my island."

"I can see, so how long have you been out here?"

"Since I was a child, you see my people were banished here by Lord Ozai along time ago. However many of my people could not survive the harsh terrain nor the loneliness and captivity. I am the only one left."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Katara replied.

"Oh, don't be, I'm just happy to have people to hear my music."

"Music?" Aang said.

"Yea, would you like to hear a song?"

"Sure." Aang continued.

"But we're actually suppose to be doing something." Katara added.

"Oh making goggley eyes…"Khoa responded as both Aang and Katara smiled.

"Actually we are apart of a group and we are in charge of gathering food."

"Like parents…"

"Hun?"

"My parents used to do that for me, they would gather supplies and take care of me and get all goggle eyed like you two."

"Well that's what parents generally do…" Katara added.

"I do miss them but now, I have you, new friends to make."

"Sure." Aang said.

"And you know what? I have food, lots of food, you can come and gather while I play music for you."

"Sure, if you're ok with it being free, we sort of don't have money to give."

"Oh, your friendship is more than enough." Khoa said beaming a huge smile.

* * *

**_Back at Camp…_**

"It's been almost an hour since we've heard back from those two, no doubt because of that goofiness."

"Goofiness? If you mean liking someone enough to want to be with them goofiness then your loony." Toph replied.

"And I suppose somehow you're an expert on things of that matter?" Sokka continued.

"Compared to you, I am." She answered as Sokka made a face at her.

"I'm experienced, I'll have you know I've had two girlfriends." Sokka added.

"Well based on, the information I was told, both had failed endings. Besides knowing you, the girls were firmly in control, they probably made the first kiss."

"I'll have you know…" Sokka began.

"Your lying, I already knew that, I can feel it."

"Well, at least I had no complaints, it's all in the lips." Sokka replied.

"They just probably didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"That's not true…and I can prove it."

"How?"

"When we're back, I'll find a random girl and kiss her, then she'll tell you."

"An I'm not a girl…"

"I didn't mean that, I just…well, your and I'm the Captain of this."

"I'm not related to you, nor do I really have intention's of kissing you ever. Besides, I'll be able to tell where you rate and not base it on some random girl who'll you'll probably pay to lie. All you have to do, is kiss me with all you've got and that's it, no ties, no weird awkwardness, and a point proven or are you scared?"

"I'm definitely not scared, warriors never get scared or fear anyone."

"Then kiss me."

"Sure…" Sokka continued, he then made his way over. As he looked Toph over, he just couldn't, although she was of no relation, he felt like she was a little sister. "I can't…your like a little sister and…"

"Close your eyes, Sokka." Toph demanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it." she added as he complied.

"You know Sokka, being blind has many advantages, although you can't see, your other senses are definitely a perk. You can smell" she sniffs Sokka."You know you smell like freshly lit firewood, rugged and manly."

"Really?"

"Yea, and your voice, I find so sexy, so deep and smooth."

"Thank you." Sokka said dropping his tone.

"Yes, but I do worry sometime because a warrior such as yourself must have many women throw themselves at you."

"What makes you think that?"

"I can feel...and I definitely feel your strong." Toph rubbed up Sokka's chest."Built muscles." she then let out a flirty giggle, as she removed her hair wrap, and loosen her hair which unlike normal, laid down against her body."Sokka?"

"Yes." Sokka said opening his eyes, suddenly Sokka saw Toph in a different light. He guess he hadn't ever paid attention to how beautiful she had become, that even her eyes were the color of green.

"Your heart beating rapidly, are you o-k?"

"Sure." Sokka said with a gulp.

"You know what's the best medicine for a racing heart?"

"No, not really."

"Well, it's simple, a kiss…" Sokka then took a deep breath and pulled Toph into a passionate kiss. As they pulled Sokka's eyes remained closed as to savor Toph, while Toph smiled for it was a nice first kiss. Sokka noticed the grin on Toph's face, he then rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry…I" he then thought about the previous conversation." Well, how did I do?" Toph smiled and then walked away in silence. "Toph? TOPH? Oh man! Come on!"

"Shh, I can hear feet coming." Toph announced.

"Good, cause I've-"

"No, there's another person with them." Out of the blue, Katara and Aang came into camp, holding food baskets.

"Where have you been, Katara-" Sokka started but soon, Aang flipped him with a walking stick as Toph just stared confused.

"Why did you do that?"

"Aang? My name is Khali and this is my wife Song Lee and our son, Khoa." Aang replied.

* * *

**[NEXT CHAPTER COMING, please RETURN BACK or MAKE ME A FAVORITE AUTHOR, so you know when the next chapter is, or LEAVE A COMMENT**


End file.
